One-shot: La femme qui pleure
by LightningDanino23
Summary: Prend place après la défaite du Overlord et avant la saison Rebooted. Les ninjas et Nya décident d'aller faire du camping ensemble. Après avoir passer du bon temps, ils décident de se raconter une histoire d'horreur qui les mènera vers une peur bleu car qui dit camping, dit histoires d'horreur! Mouhaha xD Plus d'information à l'intérieur.


**Bonjour! Pour commencer, j'ai écrit cette petite histoire il y a très longtemps pour un travail d'école. Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai relu et je me suis dit: "Hey, c'est une bonne histoire. Je vais la modifier pour Ninjago" xD Alors, voilà! Je vous présente ma première mini histoire "d'horreur". Ça ne fait pas si peur que ça, mais bon.** **Aussi, désolé pour les fautes de grammaire ou de ponctuation, je ne suis pas parfaite xD**

 **Oh, avant que je l'oubli, supposez que Cole est Latino.** **J'espère que vous alliez l'apprécier :D**

 **Comme toujours, je ne possède pas Ninjago. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **~ La femme qui pleure~**

 **(Zane's POV)**

\- Argh, ces maringoins n'arrêtent pas de me piquer! Plaignit Lloyd en essayant de chasser les moustiques autour de lui.

Mes camarades et moi étions assis sur des bûches autour d'un joli feu sous le ciel étoilé. Je rigole doucement en voyant le ninja vert agiter ses bras brusquement. Je lui ai pourtant proposé de se mettre du chasse-moustique il y a deux heures, mais je suppose qu'il n'a pas pris le conseil.

\- J'ai faim, est-ce qu'on a quelque chose à manger? Demanda Cole en se tapant le ventre.

\- Avoue, moi aussi j'ai un petit creux, ajouta Kai pendant qu'il aiguisait une branche avec un couteau de poche. Il arrêta son travail, leva les yeux vers moi et dit: «Eh Zane, il y a de quoi à manger?»

\- Mmm, laissez-moi voir... Je répondis en prenant mon sac à dos blanc à ma gauche. Après quelques secondes de recherche, je sortis finalement un sac de guimauves.

\- Cool, des guimauves! Et si on les faisait griller au feu? Dit Jay avec un grand sourire en les prenant de mes mains.

\- Bonne idée! Exclama Nya en se blottissant sous sa couverture de camp.

Suite à la défaite du Overlord, nous voulions avoir une petite vacance tous ensemble. Après tout, nous le méritons bien. Alors hier matin, nous sommes arrivés dan

s ce merveilleux terrain, loin de la ville de Ninjago City. Mieux vaut profiter de ce camping avant que l'entrainement recommence à nouveau.

\- Peux-tu sortir les baguettes de la boîte derrière toi, Kai? Je demandai patiemment mon ami à ma droite.

Après quelques instants, le ninja rouge sortit six baguettes et les donna à chacun de nous. Ensuite, nous nous sommes régalés de délicieuses éponges sucrées tout en riant. Malgré la chaleur qu'émettait le feu, la fraîcheur de la nuit dansait dans l'air, même si nous étions en plein été. Les criquets chantaient à travers de la forêt endormie.

\- Bon, que voulez-vous faire maintenant? Demanda Jay en se lichant les doigts. Il est encore bien trop tôt pour aller se coucher.

En effet, il n'était seulement neuf heures point sept du soir. Nous restâmes silencieux pour un moment afin de trouver une chose à faire. Nous avions faits plusieurs activités pendant notre séjour dans cette forêt comme de la randonnée où Lloyd avait été attaqué par un écureuil pour lui avoir volé sa noisette ou bien explorer une grotte pas très loin du campement. Nous nous sommes aussi baignés dans une rivière d'une eau cristalline. Malheureusement, Kai, têtu comme toujours, avait refusé de se mettre de la crème solaire. Alors, maintenant, ses épaules et son visage complet sont rouges. Jay l'appelle dorénavant «la tomate marchante». J'essaie toujours de comprendre comment on peut comparer un jeune homme avec un légume. Je suppose que c'est une de ses «blagues», mais bon.

\- Et si on se racontait des histoires d'horreurs? Proposa Kai en haussant les épaules, mais il finit par grimacer en raison de son coup de soleil. Ignorant la douleur, il mit une nouvelle guimauve sur sa baguette et la plaça au-dessus des flammes.

\- Oh, oh, j'en ai une qui va vous donner la chair de poule! Dit Jay en se frottant les mains comme un scientifique fou. Il regarda chacun de nous avant de s'approcher et commença d'une voix grave: «Il y a très très longtemps, dans un pays lointain où des monstres… »

\- Ah non, pas celle-là! Tu la raconte toujours durant l'Halloween, grogna Kai avec une main sur le front. Et en plus, elle ne fait même pas peur!

Les autres et moi éclatâmes à rire en voyant les deux gars commencer à se chamailler. Je me levai et séparai mes deux amis en secouant la tête. «Okay, c'est beau vous deux, lâchez-vous avant que vous vous blessiez.»

\- Moi, j'en ai une. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est meilleure que celle de Jay, proposa Cole avec confiance en ignorant le cri d'indignation du ninja bleu. Il fit signe de nous approcher du feu, pris une face sérieuse et dit en utilisant exagérément son accent d'origine: «C'est une histoire très connue dans l'Amérique latine, mon père me la racontait toujours, elle se nomme _La Llorona._ »

\- _La Llorona_? Ça veut dire quoi? Demanda Lloyd en levant sa main pour l'arrêter.

\- Euh… il n'a pas vraiment un mot pour le traduire, mais on peut dire que c'est la femme qui pleure, expliqua le ninja de terre en se grattant le menton. Bon, je commence…

Il y a fort longtemps, dans un petit village, vivait une jeune femme d'une grande beauté avec ses trois enfants, commença Cole en plissant les yeux. Étant veuve, elle était très pauvre, elle pouvait à peine les nourrir. Elle avait essayé de se trouver un travail, mais en vain. Désespérée, elle prit une décision impardonnable. Un jour, la jeune femme amena ses enfants au bord de la rivière pour se baigner. Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient, la mère s'approcha d'eux avec des larmes aux yeux et les poussa d'un coup. Emportés par le courant, les trois enfants moururent noyés.»

Nous fixâmes notre chef avec de gros yeux ronds. Les flammes vacillèrent devant nous rendant l'ambiance plus intense.

\- Oh mon dieu… soupira Nya tristement en se collant plus contre Jay, cherchant du confort.

Cole hocha de la tête et repris son histoire: «Attendez, ce n'est pas finit…

Réalisant le terrible choix qu'elle avait pris, la jeune femme passa le restant de ses jours à pleurer pour l'horrible acte qu'elle a commis. Selon la légende, à chaque nuit, cette femme se promène dans le village en appelant ses enfants avant d'aller se brosser ses cheveux au bord de la rivière en gémissant de remords. Certaines personnes témoignent qu'ils ont vus _La llorona_ au bord d'un ruisseau et d'un clin d'œil, elle disparut avec un cri lointain, termina notre camarade avec un regard sinistre et soudainement sourit grandement. Finit! Qu'en pensez-vous?»

Nous restâmes bouche bée par cette terrifiante histoire. Je sentis des frissons dans mon dos. Malgré que je ne crois pas aux fantômes ou activités paranormales, cette légende a bien joué son rôle.

-Wow! Elle était vraiment bonne, félicita Lloyd avant de se serrer les bras en secouant la tête. Mais, je pense pas que je vais dormir cette nuit.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu _tellement_ peur, dit Kai d'un ton sarcastique. Soudain, un cri envahit la forêt entière. On sursauta de nos bûches et nous nous regardâmes avec des yeux élargis. Puis, Jay éclata à rire en se roulant à terre.

\- Je vous ai bien eu! Ria le blagueur en serrant son ventre. Nous lui envoyâmes un regard lorsqu'on retrouva enfin le control de notre corps.

\- Jay, tu n'es pas croyable! Exclama le samurai en fronçant les sourcils. Jay se releva en essuyant ses larmes et s'assit à nouveau sur la bûche avec un sourire enfantin.

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle…Dit Kai roulant les yeux avec ses bras croisés. Bon, que voulez-vous fa…

Soudain, un long gémissement à glacer le sang fut entendu dans la forêt. Nous sursautâmes, encore, et examinâmes nos entourages. Tout de suite, nous fixâmes Jay avec un froncement de sourcils, mais ce dernier leva immédiatement ses mains tremblantes et dit: «Hé, ce n'était pas moi. Promis!»

\- Arrête de plaisanter! On sait que c'était toi, accusa Cole en lui lançant un regard de furie.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je vous le jure! Défendit le ninja bleu en secouant la tête tandis que je fixai la forêt d'un œil de lynx.

\- Il a raison, dis-je simplement en activant ma vision nocturne. Je ne détectai aucun signe suspect. Mais, alors, pourquoi mon sixième sens ne cesse de réagir?

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors? Demanda Lloyd en tournant la tête dans tous les côtés.

Les autres, excluant Cole et Kai, se sont vite rapprochés de moi pour une raison inconnue. Une main serra fortement mon bras droit et, pensant que ce serait Nya, je me rendis compte que c'était Jay. À côté de lui, s'y tenait Nya tandis que Lloyd était collé contre moi à ma gauche.

\- Je n'en aie aucune idée! Chuchota Jay nerveusement près de moi en tremblant de la tête au pied, son visage était devenu plus pâle que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?!

\- On va voir qu'est-ce que c'était, dit Kai confidemment en se levant et chercha une lampe de poche dans son sac à dos. On le regarda avec un regard stupéfait pendant qu'il sortait une lampe pour chacun de nous.

-Quoi!? T-tu veux qu'on a-aille voir! Exclama Nya en pointant la forêt derrière moi. Mais, tu es fou ou quoi?!

\- Allez, ça va être amusant! Affirma le ninja de feu en commençant à marcher vers la forêt mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'on ne le suivait pas. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur?

Personne ne dit un mot faisant grogner d'agacement le ninja rouge. Je ne dis pas que je suis effrayé, mais je préfère rester ici qu'aller voir là-bas. Kai regarda chacun de nous avec un sourcil levé avant de fixer à Cole et dit: «Et toi, notre _courageux_ chef? Tu as peur aussi.»

D'un bond, Cole se leva et laissa un rire sans humour: «Pff, moi peur? Jamais de la vie. Passe-moi la lampe.»

\- Qui d'autre? Dit Kai en secouant la lampe devant nous. On se regarda d'un air incertain. Allez, il n'y a pas de danger. Nous sommes des ninjas, bon sang!

\- Mais, si c'était la…la _Llorona_? Questionna Jay en se mordant les ongles. Cole mit une main dans son front en soupirant.

\- Jay, c'est une légende. Ce n'est pas vr…

Un autre long gémissement qui semblait plutôt à un cri envahit la forêt à nouveau, nous faisant sursauter encore. Le ninja de terre devînt blanc comme un drap, regarda Kai avec des gros yeux et bégaya: «N-ne me dit p-pas qu'on va de-devoir aller voir?»

\- Bah ouais! Haussa Kai des épaules avec son sourire moqueur et repris sa marche comme si rien n'était. Nous nous échangeâmes un regard pour un instant, puis nous le suivîmes avec hésitation derrière lui, nos lampes à notre portée.

\- Ça y est, nous sommes fichu, murmura Jay en grelottant d'anxiété.

Nous marchâmes pour de nombreuses minutes sous la pleine lune en suivant les pleurs sinistres. À chaque bruit suspect, nous pointâmes nos lampes de poches avec effroi. Bien sûr, avec Jay à nos côtés, c'était certain qu'on s'arrêtait à chaque pas. Soudain, on entendit le bruissement de la rivière où nous nous sommes baignés hier.

\- Vous entendez, nous sommes proche de la rivière, chuchota Kai en passant par-dessus un vieux tronc.

\- Rivière tu dis? Oh non, très mauvaise idée, soupira Jay d'une voix tremblante.

Lloyd et Nya se collèrent contre Jay afin de le calmer, mais je pense que c'était plus pour eux aussi. Je marchais à côté d'eux, observant mon entourage avec inquiétude. Mon sixième détectait quelque chose…quelque chose de…

Lorsqu'on est arrivé, nous restâmes figés comme une statue à la vue de l'endroit. Là, au bord de la rivière, s'y tenait une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs. Assise sur un rocher, elle pleurait et gémissait doucement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles, même trop pâles. Vêtue d'une robe blanche sale et trouée, elle brossait sa chevelure avec lenteur et tendresse.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce la… _Llorona_?

Incapable de bouger un seul muscle, nous fixâmes la femme avec des yeux gros comme un plat pour de longue secondes. Ayant senti notre présence, cette mystérieuse personne se tourna vers nous, coupant notre souffle. Nous la fixâmes et de nulle part, elle poussa un cri sanglant et perçant, nous faisant hurler à notre tour. Tout de suite, nous couvrîmes les oreilles et fermâmes les yeux laissant tomber nos lampes, nous plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'on ouvrit les yeux, nous regardâmes avec hésitation la rivière avec l'aide de la lumière que reflétait la pleine lune et de nouveaux frissons passèrent sur nos dos. J'ai pu sentir mon cœur artificiel s'arrêter sec.

La femme avait disparue, laissant derrière elle…

Un cri lointain…

* * *

 **Whooo *cri de fantôme*! xD Et puis, comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Elle ne fait pas si peur que ça, juste un peu de suspense, c'est tout.**

 **Bon, pour vous informez, cette histoire est inspirée d'une vraie légende et elle est connue surtout en Amérique Latine. Il existe plusieurs version de _La Llorona,_ alors certains trucs peuvent être différents xD Aussi, selon moi, je vois Cole comme un Latino. Je ne sais pas de quel pays, par contre, j'y pense encore. De plus, je compte mettre des nationalités dans mon histoire _Secret of Nature_. Alors, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas!**

 **Donc, ici termine mon blabla. N'oubliez pas de commenter! Vos commentaires sont très appréciés :D**

 **Passez une belle journée/soirée et à la prochaine!**

 **Danino**


End file.
